


12.14 Coda

by Escape_From_Reality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12.14 spoilers, Coda, Destiel Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Season 12 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_From_Reality/pseuds/Escape_From_Reality
Summary: If you haven't watched Supernatural s12, ep14 I suggest you watch that before reading this :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched Supernatural s12, ep14 I suggest you watch that before reading this :)

Something Sam had been doing his entire life was trying to take care of Dean in ways he didn’t know ne needed. Most of the time, Dean appreciated the effort and thought that went into these small actions. Other times, though, they annoyed the hell out of him. Sam’s most recent attempt to keep Dean healthy was emptying every bottle of booze in the bunker. 

Now Dean was knelt down beside the liquor cart, trying in vain to find something to drink. This had to have been the fifth time he had done this. He knew there was nothing there, but his alcoholic brain kept telling him to check - just in case. Even the bottle Ketch had left at the table had been poured down the drain, despite Dean’s frantic reminder of “That shit’s expensive, Sammy!”

 It had been so long since he had really felt the need to self medicate with anything other than punching out a monster. Sammy knew that. He didn’t want to become dependent again. It was sweet and considerate, really, but annoying as all get out.

Dean’s shoulders dropped as he sighed in defeat. At the same moment, a familiar “Hello, Dean,” came from behind him, causing Dean to jump and hit his head on the inside of the cart. 

“Jesus, Cas! You scared the hell out of me!” He slumped down on the floor next to the empty liquor bottles and rubbed the throbbing spot on the back of his head.  

Cas’s brow creased with worry. “I’m sorry. I just came back to see if you were alright.” 

“I’m fine,” the hunter grunted, knowing Cas could see right through him. He always did.

Cas frowned. “You don’t seem fine.” After a beat of silence, he asked, “What’s wrong, Dean?” 

Dean got up and waved the angel off when he reached out to help. “I don’t know.” He shrugged. “It’s dumb.” 

“If it’s upsetting you, it isn’t dumb.” Cas placed a hand on Dean arm, which he noticeably leaned into. 

The man just nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “Can we just… chill a little first?” His normally deep, confident voice was now small and timid, like he was scared of Cas rejecting him. The angel nodded, his hand on Dean’s arm moving onto his back so he could follow him into his room. This wasn’t new. They had spent enough time in each other’s beds that sometimes they would slip up and refer to them as “ours” instead of “yours” or “mine.” Dean was just never good at asking for what he needed.   
When they reached Dean’s room, he laid down on the bed and Cas followed suit, making sure to keep his arms around the man reassuringly. They laid there, Dean’s head on Cass’s chest, fingers fidgeting with the end of the angel’s tie, for what felt like hours until Cas broke the silence.

“What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?” He pressed a kiss to the top of the hunter’s head. 

Dean sighed and shrugged. “Did I tell you that I forgave Mom?” 

Cas carded a gentle hand through the man’s hair. “No, but that’s wonderful. I’m so proud of you, Dean.” 

The hunter huffed out a humorless laugh. “Thanks. But, uh, now Sammy wants to join the Brits too, which is fine. I just…” He trailed off and shrugged again. “I love them both. I would die without my brother and not having my mom around after finally getting her back hurt like a bitch. I’m glad we’re all talking again.” Dean let his eyes fall shut from the relaxing feeling of fingers in his hair. “I’m just scared, I guess.” 

Cas nodded and kissed the space just behind Dean’s ear, making him shiver. “I imagine it would be quite scary. You trust them, though, right?” A nod. “Right. You just have to trust that what they’re doing is the right thing.” 

“Easier said than done,” the man grumbled. 

“On the bright side, though, I think there’s something you can take at least a little bit of solace in.”

Dean opened his eyes and lifted his head up to meet’s Cas’s captivating blue ones. There was a glint mischief in them, which made him raise an eyebrow. “Oh, yeah? What’s that?” 

Cas smiled softly and looked straight into Dean’s green eyes. They were sparkling and hopeful and beautiful just like him. “Well, for starters, I love you.” 

A blush and a bright smile broke out on the hunter’s face. “I love you too, Cas.” 

Their lips connected softly, just brushing together at first until Dean deepened it by slipping his tongue into Cas’s mouth. The feeling of Castiel’s mouth on his was familiar and comforting. There was no heat in the kiss, only pure affection. They were completely content moving together this way. Slowly, Cas shifted them so that he could hover over Dean, enveloping him completely in his arms and soft kisses. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been gone so much.” The angel broke away to find Dean’s eyes again, worry and guilt painting his face. 

Dean placed another tender kiss on Cas’s lips. “It’s okay. You’ve been busy trying to save the world.”

Cas chuckled and nodded. “Yes, trying. But you’re more important than anything else right now.” 

“More important than Lucifer’s kid?” Dean eyed him, sure Cas would need to leave any second now and he would be alone again. 

“At the moment, yes. We’re not getting anywhere anyway. I can resume chasing false leads tomorrow after breakfast.” He kissed Dean’s forehead softly before laying down beside him again. 

They both sighed contentedly. Neither of them spoke for quite some time. They were focused on enjoying each other’s company and memorizing the patterns of their heartbeats. Little by little, they shed their excess layers of clothing and got under the covers. 

Dean didn’t want to fall asleep. He knew Cas didn’t need to and wanted more than anything to stay awake with him. The angel must have sensed this because he rubbed a thumb over Dean’s cheek and said, “You should sleep, Dean. You need to rest.” 

Dean nodded. After a moment, he asked, “Cas?” 

“Yes, Dean?” 

“I’m glad you’re here.” 

Castiel’s earnest reply of “me too” was the last thing he heard before he let sleep take him for the best night of sleep he had had since his angel left.


End file.
